Buildings and/or properties often have directories that provide some general information pertaining to the location of particular types of physical infrastructure, such as the location of restrooms, stairs, elevators, dining facilities, etc. However, such directories are usually located only at selected locations, such as the main entrance or main lobby. Such directions are not portable and are not capable of providing detailed information.
Known mobile devices (e.g., smart phones and/or tablet computers) have applications that provide directions (e.g., driving instructions) on how to travel from one location or address to another location or address. However, these applications do not provide information relating to the infrastructure of a building or property at a particular location, and do not provide details regarding the physical infrastructure in a building or at a location.